Vanessa Story
by Seferino Rengel
Summary: Vanessa comienza un viaje de auto descubrimiento después de sobrevivir a la destrucción del SDF1, una historia que abarca las tres generaciones de Robotech. Parte final.
1. Chapter 1

.

**VANESSA STORY**

Parte I : Sobreviviente

** Autor: ** Reese1

.

* * *

.

**Breve nota del autor**: Esta historia sigue la continuidad establecida por la serie de 85 episodios. Por lo que sé, no hay nada en esta historia que se contradiga explícitamente con el anime. Sin embargo, la historia sigue sólo PARCIALMENTE las novelas de Jack McKinney, y en algunos casos será muy diferente. En el primer episodio de Southern Cross, el Comandante Supremo Leonard omite el nombre de Vanessa de la lista de muertos del SDF-1. Personalmente pienso que murió con el resto de la tripulación, pero me hizo pensar, ¿y si no? Así nació este fanfic.

**Nota del Traductor**: Bien, por primera vez traduzco algo diferente a Evangelion. Lo único mío aquí es la traducción, la historia le pertenece a **Reese1** (id: 140601) quien amablemente me permitió traducirla a nuestro querido idioma. Pueden conseguir la versión original publicada en julio-agosto de 2002, en **fanfiction . net/s/853559/1/Vanessas_Story**

.

* * *

.

_ Enero 2014._

Lisa Hayes atravesó las puertas dobles del área de cuidados intensivos del hospital militar de Ciudad Monumental. Solo hasta hacia unos momentos, habían llegado volado desde Nueva Macross los sobrevivientes del SDF-1.

Había transcurrido un día desde la fatal batalla Nueva Macross. En ese conflicto, Khyron y Azonia habían estrellado su crucero de batalla Zentraedi contra el SDF-1. El Gobierno de la Tierra Unida había puesto a Nueva Macross bajo cuarentena y evacuado a sus habitantes de manera inmediata. Las operaciones de rescate en el destruido SDF-1 empezaron en seguida. La Capitán Lisa Hayes, la única sobreviviente del personal del puente del SDF-1, había dirigido la búsqueda de los sobrevivientes. Lisa había mantenido la débil esperanza de encontrar sobrevivientes. Había creído que la tripulación del puente había muerto.

Ahora, cuando Lisa entró al área de cuidados intensivos, quedó boquiabierta por la sorpresa. Lisa sabia lo que le esperaba, pero la realidad la agobió.

En una cama, una joven mujer estaba inconciente, entubada a un respirador. Líneas de intravenosas serpenteaban en sus brazos, nutriéndola. La frente de la mujer estaba vendada.

"Esta viva," murmuró Lisa.

Vanessa Leeds estaba viva.

.

* * *

.

_ Abril 2014._

Habían pasado tres meses, y Vanessa permanecía en coma. Lisa entró en la habitación donde estaba Vanessa. Había visitado a Vanessa todas las semanas durante los últimos tres meses. A veces Rick había venido cuando el deber se lo permitía. Esta noche Lisa vino sola.

No era la única visitante. Los tres ex-espías Zentraedis, Rico, Konda y Bron estaban sentados al lado de la cama de Vanessa. Desde que Vanessa Leeds, Kim Young, y Sammie Porter habían conocido a los tres Zentraedis, habían sido un grupo inseparable. Habían encontrado que tenían afinidades naturales entre ellos.

"¿Cómo esta?" preguntó Lisa a Bron, el Zentraedi de tez morena y cabello castaño.

Lisa se daba cuenta que Bron sentía por Vanessa algo mas que simple amistad. Era un sentimiento que el propio Bron no podía poner en palabras, pero que Lisa conocía demasiado bien.

Bron sonrió débilmente y gesticuló a la forma durmiente de Vanessa, como si dijera que nada había cambiado.

Lisa tomó una silla al lado de la cama y miró a Vanessa dormida.

En ese momento los ojos de Vanessa parpadearon y se abrieron, y se agitó en la cama.

"¡Miren!" dijo Lisa a los tres Zentraedis. Todos en la habitación se levantaron y se pararon alrededor de la cama de Vanessa.

"Vanessa," susurró Bron, tomando la delgada mano de Vanessa.

Vanessa miró lentamente a Bron, Lisa, Konda, y Rico, y sonrió.

.

* * *

.

Aun sin sentirse lo suficientemente bien para caminar, Vanessa esta confinada temporalmente a una silla de ruedas. Le tomó una semana recuperarse y salir del hospital. Las dos mujeres visitaron juntas las tumbas de la tripulación del SDF-1.

Se había creado un parque conmemorativo en Ciudad Monumental para honrar a aquellos que murieron en la Primera Guerra Robotech. Una escultura gigante en granito del SDF-1 estaba en el centro del parque. Estaba orgullosamente de pie en medio de una piscina circular. Alrededor de la parte más cercana a la piscina había piedras conmemorativas a los héroes de la Primera Guerra Robotech, incluidos Roy Focker, Henry Gloval, Claudia Grant, Sammie Porter y Kim Young.

"¿Recuerdas lo que pasó ese día?" preguntó Lisa suavemente, refiriéndose a la batalla final del SDF-1.

.

* * *

.

"¡Prepárense para la colisión!" exclamó Lisa entre el tumulto del puente del SDF-1.

No había mucho tiempo. Dentro de unos segundos el crucero de Khyron se estrellaría contra el SDF-1, y probablemente los mataría a todos.

Vanessa y Kim intercambiaban informes, pero se dieron una mirada desde sus consolas. Parecía como si las tres amigas siempre fueran el Trío Terrible, hasta el final. Habían pasado tanto juntas desde que los Zentraedis atacaron a la Tierra. ¿Este era el final? ¿Este seria el ultimo adiós?

La colisión estremeció el puente, y todos gritaron. En la confusión Vanessa percibió los gritos en el oscuro puente. Henry Gloval estaba metiendo a Lisa en la única capsula de escape disponible, y Claudia estaba ajustándole los arneses, esforzándose en mantenerse de pie mientras el SDF-1 se inclinaba.

"¡Déjenme!" gritó Lisa, resistiéndose.

"Tienes que ser tu, Lisa," gritó Claudia tirando de la palanca de eyección que envió al modulo de Lisa al cielo.

"¡No!" gritó Lisa.

Cuando Lisa fue sacada del puente contra su voluntad, una explosión estremeció el puente, engullendo a Gloval y Claudia.

El SDF-1 se estremeció nuevamente y se inclinó en un ángulo mas pronunciado. Un mamparo se derrumbó, aplastando a Sammie.

"¡Sammie!" gritó Vanessa cuando fue arrojada contra la pared, golpeándose un costado de la cabeza. Al mismo tiempo la consola de control de Kim explotó, arrojando a Kim de su asiento hacia el suelo. Cuando Vanessa caía en la inconciencia, la última cosa que vio fue el ensangrentado rostro de Kim. Los ojos de Kim estaban abiertos, y en medio del caos del puente, sus ojos miraron a Vanessa por última vez. Kim intentó decir algo. Sus labios se movieron, pero Vanessa no pudo oírla. Esforzándose por permanecer conciente, Vanessa intentó decir algo, pero las palabras no salieron. La imagen de Kim a unos metros mientras yacían en el suelo permanecería con Vanessa el resto de su vida.

.

* * *

. . .

"Me pregunto que me habría querido decir Kim," dijo Vanessa cuando estaba junto a Lisa frente a la tumba de Kim Young. "¿Qué le dices a una amiga cuando las dos están a punto de morir?"

"Claudia era mi amiga," dijo Lisa recargando las manos del respaldo de la silla de ruedas de Vanessa. "Y la ultima cosa que me dijo fue, _tienes que ser tu_."

"Tienes el mando del SDF-3," reflexionó Vanessa. "Tienes una gran misión por delante. Y tienes a alguien que te ama."

"Supongo que significa que tengo mas por que vivir," dijo Lisa con ironía.

"Habría hecho lo mismo, si hubiera estado en el lugar de Claudia," dijo Vanessa volviéndose para mirar a Lisa.

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Vanessa? Tienes tanto por delante. Eres joven, inteligente y hermosa. Tienes tantas cosas por la que vivir igual que yo."

"Pero he perdido a mis mejores amigas," dijo Vanessa, gesticulando a las tumbas de Sammie y Kim. "Eran como mis hermanas. Hacíamos todo juntas. ¿Cómo puedo vivir sin ellas? No tenia que pasar esto. Se supone que debí morir con ellas. ¡No es justo!"

Vanessa se limpio las lágrimas al pensar en Kim y Sammie. Lisa se arrodilló junto a la silla de Vanessa, y tomó con ternura la mano de Vanessa.

"Quizás," dijo Lisa. "Kim creyó que tu serias la única en sobrevivir. Quizás sabía que estaríamos aquí en este momento, preguntándonos como pudo haber sido. Quizás estaba diciéndote que vivieras. Contra viento y marea, lo hiciste. Debe haber una razón para que sobrevivieras."

"No puedo entender cual sea la razón," dijo Vanessa llorando.

"Tampoco sé," dijo Lisa consolando a su amiga. "Pero creo en ti, Vanessa. Tenemos que dejarlo pasar, dejar el pasado y mirar al futuro. Tenemos que honrar a los amigos que murieron haciendo las cosas que pensaron que podíamos hacer en nuestras vidas. Creo que harás una diferencia en las vidas de las personas donde vayas."

Sentadas en el parque conmemorativo, las dos amigas contemplaron el futuro en silencio durante largo tiempo.

.

* * *

.

_ Julio 2014._

En el recibidor de la residencia Sterling, Rico estaba sentado sobre la alfombra haciéndole morisquetas a Dana Sterling. Con año y medio de edad, Dana aplaudía con deleite y se reía del Zentraedi.

"Hola, pequeña Dana," dijo Rico.

"Hola," dijo Dana. Ella sólo sabía decir un manojo de palabras.

"¿No es linda?" dijo Vanessa desde el sofá. Bron, Konda, y Miriya estaban de pie y miraban entretenidos. Miriya se excusó y fue a unirse con Max en la cocina dónde estaban preparando la cena para todos.

Cinco minutos después, Max Sterling, mientras llevando su delantal de _Max y Miriya_, llegó a la sala para anunciar que se servia la cena.

"¡Bien, me muero de hambre!" dijo Bron ávidamente.

Pronto, todos se sentaron a la mesa, disfrutando el estofado de carne con curry de Max.

"Bien muchachos, ¿qué opinan? ¿Esta bueno?" preguntó Max cuando empezaron a comer.

"Es excelente," dijo Konda con la boca llena.

"Me asombras, Max," dijo Vanessa, "todo lo haces bien."

"Au, no es verdad," dijo Max ruborizándose.

Miriya tocó con el codo a Max y le guiñó sugestivamente.

"Es verdad," dijo Miriya, y Vanessa se rió.

Mientras el grupo hablaba y reía esa noche, cada uno intentaba evitar pensar en lo inevitable. Pronto debían despedirse, por lo menos por ahora. Los Zentraedis malcontentos habían causando problemas en América del Sur, y Max y Mirita Sterling partirían pronto a esa región para sofocar esos disturbios. Esa noche durante la cena era un pequeño adiós.

Finalmente, casi a medianoche, Rico, Konda y Bron se prepararon para irse. Tenían que ir a trabajar como repartidores de pizza. Vanessa decidió quedarse un poco mas.

"¿Nos vemos mañana, después del trabajo?" preguntó esperanzado Bron.

"Seguro," dijo Vanessa, sonriendo. "Buenas noches."

Mas tarde, Vanessa y Max fueron a pasear al porche de la residencia Sterling. Miriya, luego de acostar a Dana, había decidido irse a dormir.

"¿Cómo va el trabajo? ¿Todo bien?" dijo Max.

"Todo bien, pero nada como el SDF-1," dijo Vanessa, refiriéndose su posición como operadora de radar. Había regresado a la vida militar, trabajando en la torre de control principal del campo aéreo de la RDF en Ciudad Monumental.

"Se a lo que te refieres," dijo Max. podía cerrar los ojos y ver vividamente en sus recuerdos las batallas espaciales en las que había participado. De repente era excitante y horrendo.

"Lisa me ofreció un puesto en el puente del SDF-3;" dijo Vanessa, sacando a Max de sus pensamientos.

"¿Qué le dijiste?" dijo Max.

La misión del SDF-3 no comenzaría hasta dentro de unos años. El itinerario actual estimaba el lanzamiento del SDF-3 para dentro de seis años. Seria una misión larga y peligrosa, y no había garantía de que cualquiera regresara. ¿Vanessa quería tomar parte en eso?

"Le dije que lo pensaría," dijo Vanessa.

Pero en su interior, ella sabia cual seria su respuesta.

"No quieres ir," dijo Max.

"Viaje por el sistema solar en el SDF-1," dijo Vanessa. "Estaba en el puente cuando fuimos rodeados por cinco millones de naves enemigas de guerra. Vi como mis mejores amigos murieron. Ya he visto suficiente para una vida."

Había algo más. Vanessa volvía a empezar, probando a acostumbrarse a la vida sin Sammie y Kim. Tenía amigas que se preocupaban por ella. Todavía tenía a Bron.

"Estoy cansada de la guerra," dijo Vanessa. "Quiero establecerme con alguien y tener una vida normal, si eso es posible en este mundo."

"Él se preocupa por ti," dijo Max, expresando ese pensamiento tácito. Los dos sabían que se refería a Bron. "¿Lo amas?"

"No estoy segura," admitió Vanessa.

"Lo entiendo," dijo Max sonriendo. "¿Qué viste en él que no tengo yo?"

Vanessa empujo a Max juguetonamente.

"¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?" dijo Max.

Se quedaron en silencio en el porche, mirando el cielo iluminado por las estrellas.

.

* * *

.

_ Mayo 2009_

Max Sterling y Ben Dixon estaban lado a lado en la fila de la cafetería del SDF-1. Habían pasado casi tres meses del ataque inicial Zentraedi y de la desastrosa transposición a la orbita de Plutón. Los dos pilotos en entrenamiento se habían enlistado en el SDF-1 recientemente, donde se habían conocido. A veces, comían y se iban. Pero hoy Max tuvo otras ideas cuando vio a la preciosa chica de cabello castaño sentada sola cenando en una mesa.

"¿Ves a esa chica en esa mesa?" dijo Max.

"¿Te refieres a la de gafas?" dijo Ben.

"¿Que crees Ben? ¿Crees que tenga oportunidad con una bella chica como ella?"

"Oh, no sé," dijo Ben, entrecerrando los ojos. "Parece mayor que tu."

Max no se intimidaba. Al llegar su tuno en la fila de la cena, cargo su bandeja lo más rápido que pudo.

"Voy aprobar hablar con ella. Deséame suerte."

Apenas había empezado a comer cuando Vanessa levantó la vista a un jovencito de uniforme que se acercaba. Era un joven de cabello azul y gafas de aviador. Se veía muy agradable, en verdad, pensó Vanessa.

"Hola, ¿puedo sentarme contigo?" preguntó Max.

Vanessa sonrió educadamente, y Max tomó asiento al otro lado de la mesa. Se presentaron. Max le dijo a Vanessa que estaba en entrenamiento como piloto Veritech.

"Espero poder serlo," dijo Max con entusiasmo.

Vanessa a cambio le explicó que era miembro de la tripulación del puente del SDF-1.

"¿En verdad?" dijo Max, asombrado, "¿Cómo son las cosas allí?"

"Estresantes," dijo Vanessa riendo. "Pero soportables, gracias a mis amigas en el puente."

Vanessa miró sobre el hombro de Max.

"¡Aquí vienen ellas ahora mismo!"

"¿Huh?" dijo Max, volviéndose para encontrarse cara a cara con Kim y Sammie.

"Hey Vanessa," dijo Kim alegremente.

"¿Quién es el chico?" pregunto Sammie.

"Es Max Sterling. Max, éstas son mis amigas el Kim Young y Sammie Porter."

"Encantada de conocerte, Max," dijo Sammie guiñándole un ojo.

Max se ruborizó.

"¿Qué les demoró tanto?" preguntó Vanessa.

"Veníamos en camino cuando Sammie se le ocurrió engancharse con el primer chico que se le cruzó en la calle," dijo Kim riéndose.

"Cállate," dijo Sammie enfadada. "Solo era un viejo amigo de la secundaria."

"Si, claro," dijo Kim.

Sammie miró a Max.

"¿De que te estas ríen?" demandó saber.

"Nada," dijo Max defendiéndose.

"Bien, veo que estas ocupada con tu nuevo novio," dijo Kim, agarrando a Sammie del brazo. "Vamos Sammie, dejémosles solos."

"¡Hey!" protestó Vanessa. Sammie y Kim se alejaron, ignorándola.

Vanessa se sintió algo incomoda al quedar a solas con Max, sobre todo por la vergüenza del comentario de Kim. Era obvio que Max se sentía algo atraído por ella. Efectivamente era un chico lindo y agradable, algo tímido, torpe, y, bueno, parecía un nerd. Solo era un jovencito ante sus ojos.

Cuando ambos terminaron de comer, Vanessa se levantó para irse.

"Gracias por tu compañía, Max," dijo ávida de empezar su retirada al puente, aunque aun le faltara una hora. "Tengo que regresar a mi puesto, si me disculpas…"

"Espera," dijo Max. "¿Tienes que irte tan pronto? ¿Te importaría dar un paseo? Quizás te invite algo de beber."

"Suena bien. Disculpa, tengo que irme. Hablare después contigo Max," dijo Vanessa marchándose rápidamente.

Max la miró irse, aturdido.

"Ni siquiera pude pedirle su numero," dijo Max agitando la cabeza.

Ben se acercó a la mesa de Max.

"¿Conseguiste algo, compañero?" preguntó Ben.

"Parece que si."

"Te lo diré, Max. Estas mujeres mayores te comerán y te escupirán."

"¿Podríamos no hablar de eso, por favor?" dijo Max, demasiado fastidiado como para discutir esto con Ben.

"Hey, tengo una idea. Vamos a los videojuegos. Te desafió a un juego de Valkyrie. ¡Esta vez voy a patearte!"

"¿Eso crees?" dijo Max muy escéptico. Ben nunca le había ganado a Max en los videojuegos, jamás.

"Hey, he estado practicando," dijo Ben mientras los dos se levantaban para salir.

.

* * *

.

Vanessa apretó afectuosamente el hombro de Max mientras estaban sentados en el porche de la casa da Max pensando en los eventos de hacia ya cinco años.

"Creo que fui ruda contigo ese día," dijo Vanessa. "Sabes que me he disculpado, ¿cómo unas cien veces?"

"Que me haya vuelto un héroe de guerra tiene algo que ver en eso," dijo Max bromeando. "De cualquier forma, nunca fui bueno con las mujeres."

"Pero encontraste a Miriya," dijo Vanessa con nostalgia, deseando haber podido experimentar una relación amorosa tan profunda como la que tenían Max y Miriya. Max la miró y podía sentir las profundidades de su soledad. Llegara tu momento, Vanessa, pensó él para si mismo.

"Ella es tan maravillosa y dulce," dijo Vanessa. "Por no mencionar que es una gran piloto," agregó.

"¿Acaso no lo es?" Max dijo con cariño.

.

* * *

.

**_Continuara..._**

.

* * *

.

﻿


	2. Chapter 2

.

**VANESSA STORY**

Parte II : Fortunas de la Guerra

** Autor: ** Reese1

.

* * *

.

24 de diciembre de 2014

Los cuatro amigos se reunieron para celebrar la Navidad. Había sido un año difícil para Vanessa, Rico, Konda, y Bron. El SDF-1 había sido destruido. Kim y Sammie se habían ido, y Vanessa había quedado en coma durante muchas semanas antes de finalmente despertar. Vanessa meditó sobre los eventos del último año mientras estaba sentada en la sala del apartamento de sus amigos Zentraedi. Mirando los rostros de amigos, podría decir que todos eran afortunados de tenerse entre si.

"Feliz Navidad a todos," Vanessa alzó su copa de champaña, después de que habían terminado su cena.

Rico miró fijamente su propia copa distraídamente. Empezó a temblar.

"¿Qué pasa?" Vanessa le preguntó a Rico, interesada.

"Ha estado toda la semana así," intentó explicar Konda. "Creo que solo es…"

"Sí, la extraño," exclamó Rico. "Todos sabían que hablaba de Sammie. Rico parecía a punto de estallar en llanto. "No puedo evitarlo, perdón," continuó Rico. "Siento como si no pudiera controlar todas estas emociones. Cuando pienso que hace solo un año estábamos compartiendo juntos las Navidades y mirando al SDF-1 encenderse con sus luces, es demasiado."

Vanessa se acercó a Rico que estaba sentado en el sofá, al lado de Bron. Ella puso su copa a un lado y se volvió hacia Rico, abrazándolo suavemente."

"Esta bien, estamos aquí," dijo Vanessa."Todos juntos."

Rico empezó a llorar incontrolablemente cuando correspondió el abrazo de Vanessa. Vanessa miró a Konda. Este parecía que estuviera a millones de kilómetros, aun de pie en la habitación, mirando hacia las estrellas por la ventana, consumido por sus propios pensamientos por Kim.

Al final de la tarde, Vanessa se dirigía a su casa. Bron se ofreció acompañarle, y Vanessa se alegró de tener su compañía.

Habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos los últimos meses posteriores al regreso de Vanessa del borde de la muerte. A veces pasaban mucho tiempo juntos en la ciudad, y a veces junto a Rico y Konda.

"Espero que lo pasaras bien," dijo Bron algo vacilante mientras tomaba a Vanessa del brazo.

Caminaron bajo el claro y estrellado cielo de media noche. Todo estaba silencioso salvo el ruido distante de los automóviles.

"Se que no es lo mismo sin Sammie y Kim," agregó Bron.

Vanessa se detuvo y se volvió hacia Bron.

"No lo es," dijo Vanessa. "Y nunca lo será. Pero es bueno saber que todavía tengo una familia en este mundo."

Vanessa no lo entendía. Nunca había sentido algo así por nadie. Antes había tenido relaciones, pero nunca se había enamorado de verdad, y cuando miró a los ojos de Bron, se pregunto si esto era amor. Cuando Vanessa miraba a Bron, imaginaba a un hombre amable, valeroso y fiel, pero un poco tonto. Pero aun cuando Bron parecía un tonto, Vanessa parecía amarlo más. Las tonterías de Bron desmentían su buen corazón. Hacia a su manera cosas buenas para ella.

Y ella adoraba eso.

Cuando Vanessa estaba con Bron sentía la excitación de una colegiala. Cuando Vanessa pensaba en Bron, lo fuegos artificiales no se apagaban, sentía fluir su sangre con una excitación romántica. Cuando Vanessa pensaba en Bron, sentía más que todas estas sensaciones. Sentía una profunda paz y alegría.

"Vanessa, tengo algo para ti," dijo Bron con timidez cuando sacó un pequeño y envuelto regalo de Navidad.

Los ojos de Vanessa se agrandaron de sorpresa cuando aceptó el regalo.

"Oh, me preguntaba si me darías un presente," dijo Vanessa, riéndose. La caja envuelta era muy ligera. ¿Qué tendrá dentro?

"Vamos," dijo Bron. "Ábrelo."

Vanessa abrió la caja con alegría. Dentro había un colgante de acero con una cadena color plata.

"Bron," dijo Vanessa. "¿Qué es esto?"

Examinó el objeto en su mano. El colgante brillaba a la luz de la luna.

Vanessa apretó un botón en un lado del colgante, las dos mitades al abrirse formaban un corazón.

El colgante proyectaba un pequeño holograma de Vanessa, Kim y Sammie. Sonreían alegremente, sin preocuparse del mundo. Se abrazaban cuando le sonreían a la cámara.

"Esto fue en la recepción de la boda de Max y Miriya," dijo Vanessa, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta al recordar tiempos mas felices.

"Yo tomé esta foto, ¿recuerdas?" dijo Bron. "Pensé que estaba bien para convertirla en una imagen holográfica. Espero te guste."

Vanessa pasó un dedo a través de la imagen holográfica de Kim. La imagen era tan real que parecía viva. A Vanessa le parecía que la distancia que le separaba de sus dos amigas no era la inmensa barrera entre la vida y la muerte, sino solo unos centímetros. Todo lo que tenia que hacer Vanessa era estirar la mano, y podía tocar a sus amigas perdidas. El Trío Terrible se reuniría otra vez.

"Es encantador," dijo Vanessa con lagrimas en los ojos. "Siempre lo atesorare."

Vanessa cerró lentamente el colgante y puso la cadena alrededor de su cuello.

Se volvió hacia Bron, y ambos sonrieron en silencio. Tomó el brazo de Bron y recorrieron la distancia hacia la casa de Vanessa.

Vanessa se quedó de pie ante su puerta cuando Bron le deseó Feliz Navidad y buenas noches. Antes de que Bron se volviera para marcharse, Vanessa le tomó la mano. Cuando estuvieron uno frente al otro, tomados de la mano y mirándose a los ojos, ambos entendieron los sentimientos entre ellos. El mutuo sentimiento y profundo afecto que atravesaba sus corazones cuando se acercaron para besarse por primera vez. Y el sentimiento no fue extraño o desconocido.

Solo se sentía bien.

.

* * *

.

Diciembre 2022

A bordo del SDF-3, frente a todos, Rick Hunter besó a su nueva esposa, Lisa Hayes. Era la víspera del primer viaje del SDF-3 al mundo de los Maestros Robotech. Era un momento de completa felicidad para los amigos de Rick y Lisa, y Vanessa bendecía el haber podido presenciar ese feliz evento, la culminación del largo romance entre Rick y Lisa.

_Desearía que Kim y Sammie estuvieran aquí_, pensó Vanessa. Recordaba las veces que junto a sus dos amigas chismoseaban en el puente del SDF-2, discutiendo con gran entusiasmo las ultimas noticias. Hablaban sobre si Rick y Lisa se comprometerían algún día.

Sentía como si hubiera sido hace un millón de años.

"La única razón por la que nos reíamos era porque no nos pasaba a nosotros," había dicho Kim una vez.

Pero le había pasado a Vanessa. Vanessa, la única del Trío Terrible que tuvo la suerte de sobrevivir y reconstruir su vida junto a quien amaba.

Vanessa sintió que tiraban de la manga.

"¿Por qué lloras, mamá?"

Vanessa bajo la mirada a su hija, Samantha. Su pequeña hija de cuatro años era su tesoro. En una fatal noche de Navidad de 2014, hacia ocho añas, Vanessa y Bron comprendieron que se amaban. Se dieron cuenta que no podían vivir el uno sin el otro, y que nunca querrían estar separados.

"No quiero perderte, otra vez," Bron le había dicho esa noche.

Dos años después estaban casados. Fue una pequeña boda, solo asistieron Rico, Konda, Rick Hunter, Lisa Hayes y la familia Sterling. Rico y Konda lloraron como bebés, recordó Vanessa.

"¿Mamá?" la suave voz de la pequeña regresó a Vanessa al presente.

Vanessa limpió una lágrima de su ojo, miró a su pequeña, y su sonrió.

"Estaba pensando en Rick y Lisa, Sam," dijo Vanessa señalando a los recién casados.

Samantha miró inquisitiva a su madre.

"Estaba recordando como se enamoraron."

Vanessa le dio unos afectuosos golpecitos a su hija en la cabeza. Sentada al lado de Vanessa, Bron miraba hacia delante.

"Mira, Minmei y Janince están a punto de cantar," susurró él con excitación.

Vanessa sonrió cuando una bonita canción de bodas llenó la sala. Vanessa y Bron comprendieron que sin la música de Minmei nunca se hubieran conocido. Era la música de Minmei lo que había capturado los corazones de Bron, Rico y Konda, y les había motivado a desertar al és de todos estos años, Bron nunca había olvidado la alegría de escuchar una actuación de Minmei.

.

* * *

.

Los años pasaron apaciblemente. Vanessa vivió alegremente con su familia. A Vanessa le parecía que esos años pasaban volando, y que había estado viviendo en un sueño de que no quería despertar. Bron era un devoto marido, y Samantha era una hija maravillosa. Había momentos que al mirar a su hija no veía sus rasgos y los de Bron, sino los de Sammie y Kim. A veces Vanessa creía que las almas de sus amigas se mantenían vivas en su pequeña hija. Muchas veces Vanessa se sentía orgullosa de su hija. Samantha a veces era algo distante, pero también era dulce y considerada, y amaba a sus tíos adoptivos, Rico y Konda.

Las nubes de guerra volvieron a cubrir con su sombra a la Tierra una vez más. El Ejercito de la Cruz del Sur no pudo contra el poderío de los Maestros Robotech, y Vanessa se sentía una vez mas envuelta en todo. Permanecía en el mismo puesto, sirviendo como operadora de radar, pero empezaba a anhelar dejar el ejército y Ciudad Monumental de una vez por todas.

En el último día de la Segunda Guerra Robotech, un evento cambiaria la vida de Vanessa para siempre.

8 de agosto de 2030.

El enemigo llegaría en unos minutos, y destruiría Ciudad Monumental y todo en ella.

"Si quieres te puedes ir," dijo el Comandante Supremo Leonard a subalterna. "Me quedare aquí hasta que la batalla haya terminado."

Segundos después se dio la orden de evacuación del cuartel general.

Vanessa estaba en su puesto en la torre del aeródromo cuando escuchó el aviso por lo altavoces.

"¡El enemigo ha abierto una brecha en nuestras defensas! ¡Todo el personal debe evacuar inmediatamente!"

Vanessa no necesitaba pensarlo mucho. Se levantó y corrió por los escalones de la salida sin vacilar, y se unió a la docena de otras personas del personal. No había ningún orden en la evacuación. El puro terror y pánico los envolvía a todos, y cada uno solo pensaba en escapar. ¿Quién habría pensado que la guerra llegaría a esto?

_Es así_, pensó ella.

Había llegado el momento decisivo. De cualquier manera, necesitaba a su familia y sacarla lo más rápido posible de la ciudad.

Vanessa no había recorrido más de cien metros desde el cuartel general cuando vio el fuego enemigo. Una barrera entera de proyectiles y laseres descendían hacia el complejo a espaldas de Vanessa con una exactitud mortal, y el lugar quedo completamente envuelto en violentas llamas. En el calor del momento Vanessa apenas tuvo tiempo para pensar en que había escapado de la muerte por poco. Pensó en Bron y Samantha mientras corría hacia su casa tan rápido como le permitían sus piernas. El cielo ardía en llamas en el clímax de la desesperada batalla. Por todas partes Vanessa veía humo, ruinas y devastación. Hovertank y Bioroids destruidos, así como civiles muertos, estaban esparcidos por las calles destrozadas. Vanessa nunca había presenciado algo tan horrible desde la "Lluvia de la Muerte" de Dolza hacia ya tantos años.

"¡Vanessa! ¡Por aquí!"

Unos metros mas allá Vanessa vio a Rico y Konda correr hacia ella.

"¿Dónde están Bron y Sam?" gritó Vanessa sobre el ruido de la furiosa batalla.

"Están saliendo de la ciudad ahora mismo," grito Rico. "¡Bron nos mando para encontrarte y llevarte con él!"

Los tres corrieron juntos por las devastadas calles. Cuando se detuvieron en una esquina para recobrar el aliento, Rico descubrió a dos soldados muertos. Corrió hacia ellos para tomar sus fusiles láser.

"¿Qué haces?" exclamó Vanessa.

"Tenemos que protegerte," dijo Konda.

De repente Vanessa vio la determinación en los ojos de Rico y Konda. El espíritu guerrero Zentraedi, largamente dormido, había despertado nuevamente en Rico y Konda. Ninguno había pensado en regresar a la batalla alguna vez, pero ahora, en este momento, eran soldados.

Un Bioroid en su aerodeslizador descubrió a Vanessa y sus amigos. De repente, el enemigo solitario bajo su arma para disparar.

"¡Corran!" exclamo Rico cuando disparó un par de veces hacia el Bioroid para hacerlo retroceder.

Los tres amigos se fueron, corriendo por la avenida mientras el fuego enemigo los rodeaba.

"Casi estamos en el punto de evacuación.," gritó Konda. "¡Solo uno nos corta el paso!"

Un solo Bioroid estaba entre Vanessa, Rico y Konda, y el área de evacuación. Estaban aislados. Nadie vendría a ayudarlos.

El Bioroid se elevó verticalmente sobre sus cabezas con un rugido ensordecedor, y los tres se agacharon. Miraron asustados cuando el Bioroid se daba la vuelta para regresar a atacarles.

"¿Por qué hacen esto? ¿Por qué quieren matarnos a todos?" exclamó Vanessa.

"Corre, Vanessa," dijo Rico, señalando a una callejuela cercana que se ramificaba a la derecha y llevaba a una ruta ligeramente apartada hacia los limites de la ciudad.

Konda empujó a Vanessa en esa dirección, y Vanessa empezó a correr. Se dio cuenta que Rico y Konda no estaban con ella, retrocedió y los miró desde unos metros.

Konda le gesticuló furiosamente.

"Te cubriremos."

"¡Vengan, vamos!" gritó Vanessa.

De repente Vanessa escuchó explosiones alrededor y comprendió que le disparaban. Se ocultó detrás de los restos de un Hovertank.

"¡Hey, aquí!" gritó Rico mientras que junto a Konda dispararon al enemigo.

"¡CORRE!" le gritó Konda a Vanessa, y ella no lo pensó mucho. Empezó a correr una vez mas.

El fuego de láser de Rico y Konda distrajeron al Bioroid, y el Bioroid respondió con ira implacable, reduciendo a los dos Zentraedi en una granizada de fuego de láser.

Vanessa se volvió cuando llegó al final de la callejuela y vio a Rico y Konda en el suelo. Una estela de humo salía del aerodeslizador del Bioroid, evidentemente causada por el fuego de los Zentraedis. El Bioroid pasó por encima de los dos Zentraedis.

Horrorizada, Vanessa contuvo el impulso de regresar por Rico y Konda. Corrió sin otra cosa que hacer que llorar. El impacto de sus muertes fue algo sobrecogedor, y las emociones que sabía debería sentir aun no le habían alcanzado.

Finalmente, después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, Vanessa llegó a las afueras de la ciudad. Entre la muchedumbre, Vanessa reconoció a su marido que tomaba a Samantha de la mano y estaba llamándole.

La población de Ciudad Monumental había partido en un éxodo masivo, dirigiéndose a las colinas aledañas. Bron y Samantha habían permanecido mas cerca de la ciudad, esperando a Vanessa.

"¡Bron!" Vanessa contestó tan fuerte como pudo.

"¡Mamá!" exclamó Samantha con excitación cuando Vanessa se acercó entre la muchedumbre.

Vanessa abrazó a Bron y Samantha en seguida. Las palabras no podían expresar la profundidad del alivio que Vanessa sentía al reunirse una vez más con su familia. Su cuerpo estaba atormentado con sollozos.

"Mamá," dijo Samantha, mirando como Vanessa abrazaba con fuerza a Bron. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Rico y Konda se han ido," dijo Vanessa entrecortadamente. "Se sacrificaron por mi."

Los ojos de Vanessa se encontraron con los de Bron, y pudo ver el impacto y la tristeza.

"No es seguro quedarse aquí," dijo Bron intentando mantener el control. "Tenemos que alejarnos de la ciudad lo antes posible."

Vanessa tomó la mano de Bron con fuerza mientras él tomaba a Samantha para dirigirse a las colinas y el bosque hacia donde se iban todos. En cuestión de días, su mundo se había derrumbado. La guerra había llegado a un clímax, y la vida que había conocido se había despedazado. Vanessa no tenía una idea verdadera de lo que haría, o del tipo de vida que llevarían en los días por venir. Solo pensaba en sobrevivir, minuto a minuto.

Una gran conmoción agitó a la muchedumbre, y de repente se levantaron gritos de alarma y pánico.

"¡Vienen hacia acá!" gritó alguien, y todos miraron al cielo.

Un par de Bioroid se dirigían hacia la procesión de civiles como un par de ángeles vengadores. La tranquila marcha degeneró en una estampida aterrorizada. Personas caían y eran pisoteadas por lo que venían detrás, intentando salir de su camino.

Vanessa miró al cielo y entendió por un momento, al acercase los dos aerodeslizadores, y que probablemente iba morir. Intentó no pensarlo y tomó la mano de Bron con fuerza. Solo veía una mancha de gente que intentaba escapar y no oía nada más que gritos aterrados y terribles lamentos de dolor.

En el caos del momento, una mano agarró a Vanessa por el cuello y la tiro hacia atrás. Vanessa solo tuvo tiempo de gritar el nombre de Bron cuando sintió que su mano se soltaba de la de su marido. La mano que la tiró resbalo del cuello de su chaqueta pero quedó colgada de su collar.

Bron y Samantha volvieron para buscar a Vanessa, pero fueron barridos por la marea humana.

Vanessa escuchó que gritaban su nombre y el chasquido del delgado collar.

_¡Mi pendiente!_

Vanessa se horrorizo al perder su pendiente, era el pendiente que Bron le dio la noche en que comprendieron que se amaban. Se volvió para recoger el pendiente que se soltó del collar y estaba en el suelo.

En ese momento los dos aerodeslizadores Bioroid cayeron al suelo causando una gran explosión, haciendo saltar cuerpos, escombros y desechos metálicos en una enorme nube de humo.

Vanessa no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo en el suelo, aturdida por la explosión. Estaba sucia y ensangrentada, pero eso no le importaba. La explosión había golpeado cerca de ella. Vanessa sentía el intenso deseo de encontrar a su marido e hija.

Incapaz de levantarse, Vanessa se arrastró con manos y rodillas. Ignoraba el dolor de su cuerpo y las personas muertas y agonizantes alrededor suyo mientras avanzaba.

Bron y Samantha estaban en el suelo, unos metros más allá.

"No," exclamó la voz de Vanessa con agonía cuando localizó a su familia y los movió para ver sus rostros.

Samantha estaba muerta. Tenía los ojos cerrados en una postura serena, con una herida de una esquirla metálica en el cuello donde la sangre empezaba a secarse.

"Vanessa," susurró Bron. Vanessa vio los ojos de su marido. Bron había sufrido graves quemaduras y tenia varias cortadas por la explosión. No viviría mucho tiempo.

"Fallé," dijo Bron, sus labios formaron una tímida y débil sonrisa.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" dijo Vanessa, intentando asimilar lo que le estaba pasando. Abrazó a Bron con un brazo sobre su pecho y el otro sosteniendo su cabeza.

"No pude salvar a nuestra hija," exclamó Bron haciendo una mueca de dolor con cada respiración.

"No, no digas eso. Hiciste todo lo que pudiste."

Vanessa, incapaz de controlarse, empezó a llorar. Lloraba angustiada mientras abrazaba a Bron más fuertemente.

"Shhh," gesticulo Bron tratando de consolar a su esposa. "No llores."

"No puede terminar así," dijo Vanessa con la garganta atorada. "No me dejes, por favor. Te amo tanto."

"Vanessa," dijo Bron con una voz igual, aunque mas fuerte.

Vanessa se ahogó su llanto y miró a su marido a los ojos. Sus rostros estaban separados por solo unos centímetros.

"Estoy tan agradecido que llegaras a mi vida," dijo Bron despacio, dando peso a cada palabra. "Pero nuestro tiempo está terminando. Prométeme algo, Vanessa."

"¿Qué?" preguntó Vanessa.

"Prométeme que no perderás la esperanza," Bron susurró

.

"Lo prometo," dijo Vanessa, sellando la promesa con un ultimo beso. Bron regresó le beso, y Vanessa sintió como lentamente se extinguía.

Vanessa lentamente soltó a Bron y suavemente cerrado sus ojos con sus dedos.

"Adiós, mi amor," susurró.

Entonces Vanessa comprendió que había sostenido el pendiente todo ese tiempo en su mano, desde el momento de la explosión. Era difícil creer que algo tan pequeño le hubiera salvado la vida. Porque si no se hubiera regresado a recogerlo, hubiera muerto con Bron y Samantha. Quizás fue algo bueno. Quizás no era su destino, una vez mas.

"No pierdas la esperanza," recordó la voz de Bron una vez mas.

Vanessa se quedó sentada contemplando a su familia perdida, durante mucho tiempo. Cerró los ojos intentado no dejarse llevar por la tristeza, recordando los momentos felices que compartió con su familia. Si podía mantener esos recuerdos y recordar la bondad de la vida, quizás algún día encontrara la felicidad otra vez.

En otra parte, el buque insignia de los Maestros Robotech había sido destruido. En alguna parte en las llanuras alrededor de Ciudad Monumental, Dana Sterling estaba mirando las esporas de las flores Invid esparcirse por el planeta.

Desde donde esta sentada, contemplando su futuro y el futuro de la humanidad, Vanessa Leeds miró y vio las señales del futuro. De algún modo, Vanessa sabía que recogería los pedazos de su vida y encontraría su lugar en el mundo.

No sabía como seria, pero lo sabía en su corazón.

.

* * *

.

_Continuara..._

.

* * *

.


	3. Chapter 3

. . .

**VANESSA STORY**

Parte III: Historias para Dormir

** Autor: ** Reese1

. . .

* * *

. . .

Agosto 2050.

"Cuéntame una historia, papi," pidió la joven chica cuando su padre la cobijaba.

Rand sonrió cuando se inclinó sobre la cama y acarició la mejilla de su hija. Cada día que pasaba se parecía más a su madre. Su hermosa madre. En la penumbra del dormitorio, Rand se volvió hacia la puerta y vio una sombra, y supo que Rook estaba de pie en la puerta, escuchando furtivamente la conversación. Desde la derrota de los Invid y el fin de la última Guerra Robotech, Rand y Rook vivían apaciblemente en la vieja ciudad natal de Rand, un pueblo rural en América del Sur.

"Ya es tarde, Maria," dijo Rand. "De todas formas, creo que ya te he contado todas las historias que sé. Apuesto que te repetiría una sin saberlo. ¿No te cansas de escucharme?"

La niña de cinco años puso mala cara, poniendo un gesto exagerado en señal de fingida desaprobación.

"Creo que tienes alguna otra historia," dijo Maria.

"Bien," dijo Rand dijo, rascándose la cabeza.

"¿Dónde conseguiste eso?"

Maria señaló una cadena color plata alrededor del cuello de su padre. Rand miró hacia abajo sorprendido, porque estaba tan acostumbrado a llevarla que ya había olvidado su existencia.

Rand metió la mano con cautela por el cuello de su camisa y sacó el resto del collar que siempre estaba oculto. Al final de la cadena había un brillante colgante de acero.

"¿Qué es papá?"

"¿Nunca te hable de esto?"

María agitó su cabeza.

Rand, sosteniendo el colgante en su mano, tomó asiento al lado de la cama de Maria y lo abrió. Una imagen holográfica de tres jóvenes mujeres apareció en la palma de la mano de Rand, emanando del colgante. La luz del holograma iluminó débilmente la habitación.

"Esta bien," dijo Rand, evocando sus mejores cualidades como narrador.

"Érase una vez," empezó Rand mientras las imágenes y sonidos regresaban a su mente.

. . .

* * *

. . .

20 de agosto de 2030.

El tren saldría en diez minutos, le había informado el conductor a Vanessa.

Mientras estaba parada fuera del tren con su maleta, ella y Dana Sterling se miraron, quizás por última vez en sus vidas. Ninguna de las dos sabia que decirse. Mirando a Dana, Vanessa se dio cuenta como la batalla había endurecido a la joven que alguna vez fue una adorable niña inocente. A Vanessa, Bron, Konda y Rico les gustaba ir a la casa de los Sterling a jugar con la pequeña Dana. Pero todo había cambiado. Dana ya no era una niña. Max y Miriya estaba lejos, en alguna parte de las profundidades del espacio. Y Bron, Konda y Rico estaban muertos.

Habían pasado casi dos semanas de la muerte de Bron y Samantha., pero para Vanessa parecía haber pasado una eternidad. Su vida en la Tierra se sentía vacía sin su amada familia. Todos los días que pasó en las ruinas de Ciudad Monumental eran un recordatorio de una vida que había sido, la vida que había perdido para siempre.

"Por eso tengo que dejar este lugar," le dijo Vanessa a Dana.

"Puedes venir con nosotros," dijo Dana. "Todavía puedes cambiar de opinión."

Vanessa era conciente de que Dana planeaba abandonar la Tierra en la primera oportunidad que se le presentara y viajaría, junto al resto de sus amigos del 15avo Escuadrón, a Tirol y unirse a las fuerzas del SDF-3 bajo el mando del Almirante Rick Hunter. Si Vanessa iba con Dana y su grupo, no estaría sola. Se encontraría con sus únicos amigos en todo el universo: Rick y Lisa, Max y Miriya, y Dana.

La tentación era grande.

"Mi sitio es aquí," dijo Vanessa con tristeza. "Estoy demasiado vieja para una aventura por el espacio."

"Sabes lo que pasara si te quedas," dijo Dana.

Vanessa asintió, recordando lo que Dana le había contado sobre la flor de la vida Invid. Habría una nueva guerra, una guerra que la humanidad parecía destinada a perder. La invasión ocurriría en cualquier momento, todos los sabían.

"Este es mi hogar," contestó Vanessa. "Si los Invid vienen, que vengan. Ya no le tengo miedo a nada. Quiero estar aquí cuando pase. Quizás pueda ayudar en algo."

Dana miró a Vanessa con renovada admiración. Parecía que cada vez que Dana le hablaba surgía algo nuevo que nunca había visto antes.

"Adiós, Tiíta," dijo Dana, usando el nombre afectuoso por el que había llamado a Vanessa durante toda la vida.

Vanessa sonrió cuando se acercó y le dio un último adiós al último enlace con su pasado y la vida que dejaría atrás para siempre.

"Cuídate, pequeña Dana," dio Vanessa. "Te quiero."

Vanessa subió al tren que se dirigía al sur. Vanessa pensaba viajar por el país en dirección sur. Incluso recorrería toda América del Sur si quería. ¿Qué haría? ¿Qué tipo de vida llevaría? ¿Estaba cometiendo un terrible error?

Vanessa se hacia todas estas preguntas mientras estaba en su asiento y miraba por la ventana. La locomotora cobró vida. Y empezó a moverse. Vio a Dana al borde de la vía. Dana se llevó la mano a la mejilla para limpiarse las lágrimas mientras se despedía. Vanessa se despidió también, y gradualmente Dana se encogía con la distancia, hasta convertirse en nada más que otro recuerdo de tiempos felices.

. . .

* * *

. . .

Julio de 2031.

El tren llevó a Vanessa Leed a una nueva vida, un nuevo hogar, con un incierto futuro. Estableciéndose en un pequeño pueblo rural en América del Sur, Vanessa se acostumbraba a su nueva vida. Encontró trabajo como maestra. Y enseñaba historia a los niños e la escuela del pueblo. Las personas del pueblo se preguntaban quien era esta extraña que sabia tanto sobre la historia de la primera y segunda Guerra Robotech. Deseando no atraer atención indebida, Vanessa minimizó su propio papel en la guerra, limitándose a personas como Rick Hunter o Dana Sterling.

"Viví en Macross," decía Vanessa con seriedad cuando alguien le preguntaba lo que hizo durante la guerra.

Vanessa miraba a los quince niños en el aula. Eran tan jóvenes, tan frágiles. Pensaba. ¿Por qué tenían que nacer en un mundo tan desesperado como este?

"Niños," dijo Vanessa. "Mañana les hablare del renegado Zentraedi Khyron que destruyó al SDF-1 y Ciudad Nueva Macross."

Los niños fueron a casa y Vanessa se quedó limpiando el aula. Estaba sola en el salón, mirándose fijamente en el espejo. Vanessa cerró los ojos y apretó los puños. Los recuerdos regresaban. Pensaba poder hablar sobre el último día del SDF-1, pero el recuerdo de sus amigas perdidas volvía otra vez. Había pasado tanto, pero parecía haber sucedido ayer. Vanessa notaba las arrugas que empezaban a aparecer en su rostro. Ya no parecía la vibrante mujer que sirvió orgullosamente en el puente del SDF-1. Vanessa Leed se acercaba a los cincuentas, y su semblante parecía marchitarse. Todo lo que había amado y que le importaba había desaparecido. ¿Por qué seguir viviendo? ¿Qué razón tenia para continuar? No había ninguna esperanza para ella en este mundo. Vanessa era solo una muerta viviente. Solo esperaba morir.

En el espejo, Vanessa vio a Kim parada, mirándole. Vestía su uniforme del puente. Su mirada era serena y pacifica.

"¿Kim?" susurró Vanessa, sin atreverse a darse la vuelta.

Esos ojos, eran los mismos que había visto Vanessa el día del fin del SDF-1. Sammie Porter apareció al lado de Kim.

"Las extraño tanto," dijo Vanessa, agarrando el colgante sobre su pecho.

"Siempre estaremos juntas," susurró Kim.

Las apariciones desaparecieron, y Vanessa estuvo sola una vez mas.

Vanessa se dirigió a su casa en silencio por la calle principal. Niños y perros jugaban en las calles al atardecer. Los invisibles pájaros cantaban alegremente mientras el sol ardía con un color rojo intenso desde el horizonte. Vanessa se arrodilló al lado del camino y examinó una pequeña flor rosa que había crecido solitaria.

Las flores de la vida Invid eran peligrosas al tacto, y Vanessa tuvo cuidado de no acercarse demasiado. La gente del pueblo había descubierto que las flores poseían propiedades extrañas. Sobre todo de que la flor podía dar mortales toques de energía a cualquier persona confiada. Los humanos le tenían miedo a las flores y hacían lo mejor que podían para quitarla de las calles. Pero nada más ser destruidas las flores, inevitablemente volvían a surgir. Hasta en el desierto había grandes campos de flores Invid, intocables para los humanos.

Nadie sabia que significaban esas flores. La mayoría de la gente la veía como una extraña molestia, nunca asociándolas con la sentencia de muerte de la Tierra. Pero Vanessa lo sabía. Sabía que las flores llamaban a los Invid, una raza misteriosa de la que no sabía casi nada. Cuando los Invid llegaran, la gente de la Tierra seria aniquilada. La resistencia era inútil. No había lugar donde esconderse. Decirlo seria inútil, porque ninguno de esos pueblerinos ignorantes le creería.

"Oh Bron," se lamentaba Vanessa. "¿Cómo puede haber esperanza?"

En la distancia hubo un destello de luz. Aterrados, todos corrieron a la calle a ver de qué se trataba. Columnas de luz caían desde las estrellas, iluminando todo a kilómetros de distancias.

"¿Qué sucede?" dijo alguien detrás de Vanessa.

"Esta empezando," susurro Vanessa con tristeza.

Algo se aproximaba hacia el pueblo. En minutos, un enjambre de exploradores Invid estaban en el pueblo, disparando a todo lo que se movía. Vanessa logró rápidamente ponerse a cubierto detrás de una casa cercana. Los exploradores Invid aterrizaron en la calle y marcharon a través del pueblo, disparando indiscriminadamente y aniquilando a cualquiera que se atreviera a enfrentarlos.

"Humanos," dijo una imperiosa voz femenina. "Somos los Invid. Después de cruzar la galaxia, hemos llegado, desde un mundo perdido a un nuevo mundo. Lo que les hemos hecho es una pequeña demostración de nuestro poder. Su tiempo como la especie dominante de este planeta a terminado."

Bajo la mirada de las naves Invid, las personas aparecieron para mirar a sus nuevos amos. Se escuchaban lloriqueos de angustia y dolor, entre las llamas y escombros del pueblo. Vanessa vagó por las calles, asombrada de la destrucción y por la velocidad con que se había causado.

Entre las ruinas humeantes, delante de una tienda del pueblo, un jovencito estaba de rodillas, llorando inconsolablemente.

Vanessa se acercó al chico. No lo reconocía como alguno de los residentes del pueblo. El muchacho abrazaba los cuerpos de un hombre y una mujer. Los pies del muchacho estaban en el charco de sangre de sus cuerpos. _Son sus padres,_ comprendió Vanessa.

Como un destello el hermoso rostro de su querida hija apareció ante sus ojos. Los ojos de Samantha eran brillosos, y un hilillo de sangre brotaba de un costado de sus labios. Por un destino cruel, su preciosa hija se le había arrebatado.

"Fallé," la voz de Bron hizo eco en la cabeza de Vanessa. "No pude salvar a nuestra pequeña hija."

"No," dijo Vanessa.

Vanessa cerró los ojos, intentando protegerse del presente.

"No," dijo el jovencito con agonía. "Mamá. Papa."

Vanessa echó una mirada alrededor. Nadie más en el pueblo había notado al chico. Era un forastero, de fuera del pueblo, y la gente tenia a sus propias familias por las cuales preocuparse. Mirando fijamente al muchacho y a sus padres muertos a unos metros de distancia, Vanessa sintió una punzada de compasión en su corazón.

La sombra de Vanessa cayó sobre el chico y sus padres, y el chico se volvió. No tendría más de diez años. Siete, quizás ocho años, pensó Vanessa. El chico era delgado, bien parecido y de cabello castaño rojizo.

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó el muchacho sollozando.

Vanessa se arrodilló y se puso a su nivel para verlo frente a frente.

"Soy Vanessa Leeds," dijo Vanessa calurosamente.

El chico la miraba inexpresivo y con algo de aprehensión. Él le temía.

"No eres de este pueblo, ¿no?" dijo Vanessa, intentando lo mejor que podía para aliviar al niño. "¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Rand," dijo el muchacho.

"¿Estas solo?" preguntó Vanessa.

Rand asintió.

Vanessa puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Rand, indiferente a la caótica actividad de la alrededor y la amenaza silenciosa de las tropas Invid.

"No tienes que estar solo," dijo Vanessa con una tierna sonrisa. "Ven conmigo. Te cuidare. Todo va a estar bien."

Rand miró sorprendido a Vanessa. ¿Quién era esta mujer? parecía ser fuerte y serena. Por primera vez Rand empezó a creer que todo estaría realmente bien.

Vanessa se puso de pie y tomo a Rand de la mano. Inseguro, Rand se puso de pie. La mujer y el niño caminaron por el camino tomados de la mano.

. . .

* * *

. . .

Agosto de 2032.

Era un hermoso día. Mientras Vanessa atravesaba el prado al borde del río cercano, hizo una pausa para mirar al cielo azul claro y a los pájaros que volaban sobre su cabeza. No había ninguna señal de los Invid.

"Sabes Rand, es peligroso que nos quedemos aquí solos," dijo Vanessa.

Rand le dio una traviesa mueca a Vanessa.

"Vamos, Vanessa, vive un poco," dijo.

Rand llevaba dos largas ramas de un árbol. Sacó un cuchillo y empezó a tallarlas.

"¿Puedes decirme exactamente que es lo que estamos haciendo?"

"Vamos a pescar. Hacia esto en el río todo el tiempo con mi papá."

Rand se detuvo al pensar en sus difuntos padres. Como Vanessa sabia ahora, Rand había venido al pueblo con sus padres a comprar suministros cuando los Invid invadieron. El pueblo donde vivía Rand estaba a cinco millas, pero ahora se había quedado con Vanessa. Sin ninguna razón para volver. Vanessa le había contado como había perdido a su familia y a sus amigos en la guerra. Desde el día en que se había conocido, Vanessa y Rand rara vez se separaban.

Una hora después, Vanessa y Rand disfrutaban de un pescado que habían cogido y que habían cocinado en un pequeño fuego. Vanessa y Rand se sentaron juntos al borde del río a mirar la puesta del sol mientras cenaban.

"Me gusta estar sentada así," dijo Vanessa. "Es fácil olvidarse de la guerra."

"Pero no podemos hacerlo," dijo Rand con amargura. "Algún día les haré pagar a los Invid todo lo que han hecho."

"No hay nada que tu y yo podamos hacer," dijo Vanessa.

Rand miró sorprendido a Vanessa.

"Parece que te has rendido," dijo Rand.

Vanessa miró triste al ocaso.

"Lo lamento," dijo Vanessa.

_Lo lamento, Bron. Estoy vieja; he perdido la esperanza. Me uní a la RDF para ser una diferencia, ¿y que diferencia representaba en este mundo durante todos estos años? Todavía estamos en guerra._ "Somos gente conquistada."

"Vanessa," dijo Rand captando su atención. "¿Qué hay sobre esa historia de las cinco millones de naves?"

. . .

* * *

. . .

Agosto de 2031

Vanessa estaba sentada al lado de la cama de Rand. El pobre niño no podía dormir y había tenido pesadillas sobre la muerte de sus padres. Vanessa se compadecía de él, y extendió su mano y tomó la de Rand.

"Aquí estoy," dijo Vanessa, apretando su mano.

"No puedo dormir," dijo Rand. "Sé que debo dormir. Pero no puedo hacerlo."

¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?"

"Vanessa," los ojos de Rand se iluminaron. "¿Me contarías una historia?"

"¿Una historia?"

"Mi mamá me leía historias cuando me acostaba."

Vanessa lo pensó mucho. Había tantas historias para contar. ¿Cuál escoger? Su mente regreso a un terrible día. El día en que la Tierra murió, y la humanidad triunfó sobre aplastantes dificultades. Podía verlo en sus recuerdos con claridad. podía ver a Kim, Sammie, Claudia, al Capitán Gloval, Exedore, Minmei. Con creciente entusiasmo. Vanessa le contó la épica historia de cómo el SDF-1 se metió junto a las fuerzas de Breetai y Azonia para derrotar a Dolza y a su flota de cinco millones de naves. Nunca habían estado tan asustados en su vida, pero una pizca de esperanza en sus corazones los mantenía yendo hacia adelante. La emoción de la victoria y la promesa de una nueva vida, nacida de las cenizas de la Tierra, los había alegrado a todos. Y ciando Rand escuchó al historia, el también se sintió emocionado. Nunca había oído esa historia antes. No sabía casi nada sobre la primera guerra Robotech.

A partir de ese día, Rand no tendría suficientes historias de Vanessa, sean de guerra o de paz.

. . .

* * *

. . .

Vanessa y Rand pasaban mucho tiempo en silencio a la orilla del río.

"Si pudimos contra cinco millones de naves de guerra podremos contra los Invid," dijo Rand con esperanza.

Rand se volvió a mirar a Vanessa, y ella esta llorando.

"Vanessa…" dijo Rand.

"Soy vieja y estoy cansada de la guerra,"" dijo, mirando al suelo. "Lo lamento mucho Rand. Sé que te he contado tantas historias inspiradoras. Te he dado tuda la esperanza que puse. Pero no creo que yo pueda hacer mas."

Los rostros de Bron y Samantha regresaron a su mente. Podía verlos ahora mismo. Podía oír sus voces. Eran voces felices, ecos de una época distante y extinta.

"Todo lo que quería en la vida," dijo Vanessa, "era una vida normal. Amor y familia. Es todo lo que quería en la vida."

Rand abrazó a Vanessa, que seguía mirando el suelo.

"Estoy aquí," dijo Rand. "Siempre estaremos juntos."

Vanessa encontró en esto una salida. ¿No eran las mismas palabras que le dijeron Kim y Sammie? Era un voto de amistad dicho hace tiempo, en los primeros años de amistad.

Vanessa miró a Rand con cariño, y sonrió cuando devolvió el abrazo.

. . .

* * *

. . .

Mayor de 2037.

Habiendo reconstruido la mayor parte del pueblo, del ataque inicial de los Invid, la vida continuó con normalidad. Los Invid, con excepción de patrullas periódicas y de rutina, estaban a las afueras del pueblo. No había intención de ninguna resistencia armada. Todos solo querían seguir con sus vidas. Vanessa no era la excepción.

Vanessa silbaba una alegre melodía mientras preparaba la cena para ella y Rand. El joven huérfano que había adoptado crecía. Tenía ahora trece años. Se cuidaban mutuamente y agradecían el compañerismo, pero Vanessa podía decir que Rand crecía muy inquieto. Vanessa se preocupaba por su seguridad y quería estar segura que no hiciera nada que molestar a los Invid.

"¿Dónde estabas?" preguntó Vanessa con molestia.

Rand había tardado una hora en regresar de la tienda, cuando solo le tomaba la mitad. A menudo vagaba por el desierto a las afueras del pueblo, buscando cosas útiles entre la chatarra que pudiera encontrar.

"Estaba buscando un tesoro," dijo Rand una vez.

Rand entró por la puerta jadeando de excitación.

"Rand," le regañó Vanessa. "¿Otra vez estabas vagando por el bosque?"

Rand sonrió con timidez. "¡Mira lo que encontré!" ¿No es grandioso?"

Rand blandió un par de rifles láser.

"Todavía sirven," dijo Rand.

Vanessa agitó la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

"Vamos," dijo Rand, "no me regañes otra vez."

"Rand, me preocupo por ti…"

"Vamos, Vanessa, no eres mi madre."

Vanessa no dijo nada. Rand podía ver que la había herido con ese comentario. Vanessa le dio la espalda.

Rand se acercó hacia ella y la tomó por la manga.

"Discúlpame, Vanessa, no quería decir eso."

"No quiero perderte, Rand. Eres todo lo que tengo."

Se volvieron para verse frente a frente.

"Haré lo que me digas, lo prometo," dijo Rand abrazando a Vanessa. "No vagare solo otra vez. Pero no me mires así."

"¿Cómo así?"

"Como si te hubiera roto el corazón o algo así," dijo Rand.

Rand fue tan bueno con su promesa desde ese día.

. . .

* * *

. . .

Octubre de 2038.

Una noche, Vanessa y Rand estaban cenando cuando golpearon a la puerta. Vanessa y Rand se miraron.

"¿Quién será?" preguntó Rand.

Casi nunca tenían visitas.

La visión de tres soldados que vestían armaduras Ciclón sobresaltó a Vanessa y Rand. Ninguno de los dos había visto antes una armadura Ciclón. Un soldado era sostenido por sus dos compañeros para mantenerse en pie.

"¿Puedo ayudarlos?" preguntó Vanessa con cautela.

El soldado mas alto, que se veía nervioso a la derecha del herido hablo, "nuestro compañero esta herido, ¿puede ayudarnos? Prometemos que no nos quedaremos mucho."

"No sé si deba," dijo Vanessa nerviosa.

Rand se horrorizó.

"¿Estas bromeando?" exclamó. "¡Tenemos que ayudarlos! ¡Vamos!"

Rand terminó de abrir la puerta y los soldados entraron.

. . .

* * *

. . .

El soldado herido, llamado Thompson, fue puesto en la cama, exhausto. Mientras, Rand y otro soldado, Marks, se ocupaban de vendar el herido abdomen de Thompson. Había sido herido por la metralla de una granada. Vanessa y el tercer soldado, un hombre llamado Davis, se sentaron en una mesa, a beber té.

"¿Qué hace aquí?" exigió saber Vanessa.

Era bien conocido a lo largo del pueblo que habían muchos soldados humanos esparcidos por todas partes, intentando resistirse a los Invid. Cualquiera que albergara a estos soldados se arriesgaba a mortales represalias. Vanessa estaba muy impaciente por sacar lo mas rápido posible a estos soldados de su casa, antes que el resto de los pueblerinos lo supieran.

"Fuimos enviados por el Almirante Rick Hunter, y llegamos aquí el 15 de septiembre. Tenemos ordenes de destruir el Punto Reflex y salvar la Tierra."

"¿Rick Hunter?" Vanessa se sobresaltó por la mención de ese nombre. Habían pasado muchos años desde que había visto a Rick por última vez, sobre todo por escuchar algo reciente sobre él.

"¿Quieres decir _ESE_ Rick Hunter?" preguntó Rand con avidez, sabiendo sobre el legendario héroe de guerra de las historias de Vanessa.

"Eso es correcto hijo," dijo el Teniente Davis. "Pero fallamos en nuestra misión. Las defensas de los Invid eran mayores a la que esperábamos. Algunos nos quedamos para intentar cumplir la misión.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Vanessa. "¿Por qué desperdiciar sus vidas si la misión ya ha fracasado?"

Davis se encogió de hombros. "Es todo lo que hemos venido a hacer."

Rick Hunter. Un nombre del distante pasado de Vanessa que regresaba a su conciencia y se galvanizaba de una manera que no había creído posible. Por que, si Rick Hunter seguía con vida, inclinado a salvar la Tierra, aun podía haber esperanza después de todo en este mundo. Él era uno de los últimos remanentes de la más grande de las generaciones, de la generación de guerreros que habían derrotado a Dolza y sus cinco millones de naves de guerra. Si alguien podía ganar cuando se habían perdido todas las esperanzas, ciertamente Rick Hunter encontraría una manera. Por un breve momento, el corazón de Vanessa se llenó de esperanza. Rick, Lisa, Max, Miriya y los demás que continuaban allí afuera. Ellos no se habían olvidado de la Tierra.

"Fuimos emboscados por una patrulla Invid," continuó Davis. "Thompson resultó herido, pero apenas pudimos escapar con vida."

Vanessa miró a Davis y a sus hombres con compasión.

"Pueden quedarse aquí a pasar la noche," dijo ella. "Pero lo primero que harán en la mañana es irse de este pueblo."

. . .

* * *

. . .

Tres horas después hubo golpes en la puerta. Era muy tarde en la noche. Cuando Rand fue a contestar a la puerta, vio un gran numero de pueblerinos reunidos afuera de la casa.

"Oh, oh, parecen problemas," dijo Rand. Fue a avisar a Vanessa y a Davis que estaban sentados mirando dormir a Thompson y a Marks.

"¡Hey! ¡Levántense!" dijo Rand agitando a los soldados durmientes.

"¿Quién esta allí afuera?" susurró Vanessa.

Otra vez golpearon, de manera más insistente.

"Sabemos que están allí," dijo una sorda voz. "¡Salgan o tendrán problemas!"

"Todos, me imagino," dijo Rand cuando recogió sus rifles de láser y se los colgó del hombro.

"Manejare esto," dijo Vanessa."Ustedes soldados apártense de la vista mientras contesto a la puerta."

Finalmente Vanessa abrió la puerta y vio prácticamente a todos los del pueblo. Estaban de pie allí afuera sosteniendo linternas eléctricas. Vanessa se protegió los ojos de la intensa luz.

"¿Qué quieren?"

preguntó Vanessa.

"Sabemos que tiene a soldados Robotech allí, Srta. Leeds," dijo un hombre. "Los vi entras hace tres horas. Si no los entrega, los Invid vendrán y destruirán este pueblo."

Él y otros más empujaron a Vanessa y entraron a la casa para confrontar a los soldados.

"No podemos permitir eso," dijo el hombre.

Diez hombres armados con pistolas se paseaban por la sala. Los intrusos quedaron frente a los tres soldados Robotech que estaban en varios lugares de la sala. Rand, son sus rifles láser, estaba junto a Vanessa mientras miraba en silencio la confrontación.

"Acérquense mas y haremos que lo lamenten," dijo Davis apuntando su rifle al líder de la chusma.

Las dos partes se miraron fijamente por el pequeño espacio que les separaba, mientras Vanessa y Rand estaban parados fuera de la línea de fuego. Mirando al líder de la chusma, Vanessa adivinaba sus pensamientos. Estaba pensando que eran diez y ellos solo tres. Estaba pensando que podía con los soldados.

Cada lado dudaba. No queriendo disparar primero. Entonces uno de los pueblerinos brincó y disparó su pistola casi dándole a Thompson en la cabeza.

Entonces ambos bandos abrieron fuego. Vanessa gritaba mientras agarraba a Rand sosteniéndolo en el suelo. Pedazos de madera y cristal llovieron a su alrededor mientras el sonido de los disparos llenaban el aire.

Vanessa levantó la vista. Siete pueblerinos estaban muertos en el suelo. Los otros tres escaparon al exterior. Thompson estaba muerto, y Marks estaba sosteniendo su brazo herido. En cuanto a Davis, estaba relativamente indemne, salvo un disparo que le hirió la oreja izquierda. La sangre fluía de su cabeza, hacia su armadura corporal.

Davis miró a Vanessa.

"¿Hay otra salida?" preguntó Davis.

"Hay una puerta trasera," dijo Vanessa. "Da hacia los árboles."

Vanessa vio a la muchedumbre reunirse afuera. Los pueblerinos estaban acercándose. Había poco tiempo que perder. No tardarían mucho en tener la casa rodeada. Casi todos estaban en la parte delantera de la casa.

"Entonces váyanse," dijo Davis. "Tome al chico y salgan de aquí."

"¿Qué de usted? No podemos dejar que los maten," dijo Rand.

"Este es el fin del camino para nosotros," dijo Davis. "No permitiré que los maten por nuestra culpa. Sigan, los cubriremos. Nuestros Ciclones están ocultos en los arbustos allá afuera."

"¡Quémenlos!" chilló enloquecida una mujer. La muchedumbre de cincuenta personas estaba empezando a encender antorchas.

Dentro de la casa, Vanessa y Rand dudaban. Davis les gesticulaba.

"¡Vayan!" ordenó. "¡Váyanse AHORA!"

Vanessa tomó la mano de Rand y lo llevó a la parte donde estaba la puerta trasera.

Marks y Davis se acercaron a las ventanas delanteras y empezaron a dispararles a los pueblerinos, alejándolos.

"¡Vengan hijos de perra! ¿Quieren un pedazo de nosotros? ¡Vengan!" gritaba Marks mientras disparaba.

Los pueblerinos respondieron lanzando antorchas a la casa mientras disparaban. Entretanto, Vanessa y Rand salieron de la casa. Se dirigieron hacia los Ciclones estacionados entre los arbustos, a veinte yardas de la casa.

Dos pueblerinos descubrieron a Vanessa y Rand. Los dos hombres dieron la voz de alarma y corrieron hacia ellos. Rand levantó sus fusiles láser y disparó. Vanessa miraba el despliegue de violencia con horror.

_¿No puedo escapar de esto? ¿Nunca se acabara?_

Estos pensamientos atravesaron la mente de Vanessa cuando vio a Rand dirigirse al Ciclon más cercano.

"¡Vamos, Vanessa!" exclamó Rand cuando se adelantó.

Otros dos hombres se estaban acercando. Sentado en el Ciclon, Rand se rascó al cabeza.

"¿Cómo funciona esta cosa?" dijo, confundido.

Vanessa, agachándose cerca del Ciclón, vio a los dos hombres detenerse para prepararse a disparar.

Después de pulsar algunos interruptores y diales al azar, el motor cobró vida.

"¡Hey!" dijo Rand, encantado de su suerte. En ese momento en que Rand se distrajo, los dos hombres dispararon.

"¡No!" exclamó Vanessa, brincando para cubrir a Rand de los láser con su propio cuerpo. Grito de dolor cuando los laseres penetraron su hombro y su estomago.

Rand se volvió y vio caer a Vanessa a un lado de la motocicleta Ciclón. Enfurecido, les disparo a los dos con sus láseres derribándolos con una lluvia de fuego. No había tiempo de pensar en otra cosa. Mas enemigos llegarían en unos segundos.

"Vanessa," dijo Rand, saltando del Ciclón y ayudando a Vanessa a levantarse. Ella sostenía su estomago con agonía.

"Déjame," dijo Vanessa.

"No te dejare," susurro Rand furioso. "¡Súbete detrás de mi y agarrate fuerte!"

Vanessa se esforzó por subir en el Ciclón detrás de Rand. Pasó sus brazos alrededor de su delgada cintura. Rand arranco y se dirigió a los caminos abiertos. Arriesgándose al mirar sobre su hombro, Rand vio salir de la casa a Marks y Davis, disparando ferozmente a los pueblerinos. Rand empezó a llorar al ver consumida por las llamas a lo que fue su hogar por siete años. Entonces vio algo que aparecía a la distancia, directamente hacia el pueblo.

"¡Invid!" exclamó Rand.

Dos vehículos de observación Invid estaban persiguiendo el Ciclón de Rand.

"Agarrate fuerte," le dijo Rand a Vanessa mientras aumentaba la velocidad.

En la oscuridad de la noche, Rand no tenia nada mas para iluminar el camino que los faros del Ciclón y la pálida luna, brillando sobre sus cabezas. Los Invid se acercaban más y más. Estaban acercándose al banco del río donde él y Vanessa iban a pasear juntos. Los Invid dispararon, y los disparos estaban peligrosamente cerca de vaporizar a Rand y Vanessa.

Al salir del bosque Rand se dio cuenta que aun los perseguían. No pensaba en luchar, no con Vanessa herida y sin ninguna idea de cómo utilizar las armas del Ciclón.

"¡Nos atraparan en esta motocicleta!" gritó Rand a Vanessa.

Vanessa no respondió.

"¡Vanessa! ¡Háblame!"

"Te oigo," susurró Vanessa, apretando los dientes.

La colina estaba a su derecha, al borde del camino. Rand redujo la velocidad de su motocicleta.

"A las tres saltamos al llegar a la colina. Tres."

Los dos Invid venían sobre ellos en un ángulo de 180 grados, preparándose para acribillarlos al pasar.

"¡Dos!"

Los Invid abrieron fuego.

"¡Uno!"

Rand inclinó su Ciclón hacia la colina.

"¡AHORA!"

Vanessa y Rand saltaron al mismo tiempo en que la motocicleta subió la colina. Simultáneamente los disparos de los Invid dieron en el Ciclón, envolviéndola en una explosión ensordecedora. Después de rodar por la maleza y las piedras, Rand y Vanessa se detuvieron. Llegaron a la margen del río para resguardarse detrás de un promontorio de rocas. Se acurrucaron en la oscuridad cuando los vehículos Invid pasaron sobre sus cabezas y aterrizaron. Vanessa casi podía sentir los latidos de su propio corazón al acerarse las tropas Invid, dirigiendo una inspección superficial.

Los Invid no podían ver nada. Decidieron que los humanos fueron destruidos en la explosión y volaron de regreso para observar el combate entre los soldados y los pueblerinos que ahora había acabado.

Rand alzó la cabeza sobre las rocas y dio un suspiro de alivio al ver a los Invid alejarse. Entonces vio la sangre en sus manos y recordó las heridas de Vanessa.

Vanessa estaba acostada con los ojos vueltos hacia las estrellas y la luna. Respiraba con dificultad. Y con sus manos aferrando su abdomen. Su ropa estaba empapada de sangre.

Vanessa Leeds esta muriendo, y ella lo sabia.

"Vanessa," dijo Rand, arrodillándose para acurrucarla en sus brazos.

"Lo lamento Rand," susurró Vanessa. "Mi tiempo se acabó."

"No," exclamó Rand con desesperación. "Encontraremos alguna manera. Correré al próximo pueblo y encontrare un doctor. Puedes hacerlo. ¡No quiero que mueras!"

Los dos sabían que esa conversación era inútil. Vanessa moriría antes que Rand regresara.

"Quédate conmigo," dijo Vanessa. "¿No dijimos que siempre estaríamos juntos?"

Rand empezó a llorar. Vanessa acercó su mano al rostro de Rand y limpió sus lágrimas. Ella también sentía que estaba llorando. _No lo evites,_ pensó.

"Es demasiado pronto para decir adiós," dijo Rand. "No te vayas, por favor no me dejes. Te amo, mamá."

Vanessa sintió un vuelco en su corazón. Era la primera vez que Rand le llamaba así. Sus ojos se encontraron, y Vanessa sonrió.

Vanessa sintió su cabeza más despejada y su respiración entrecortada. Reunió todas sus fuerzas para abrir completamente su corazón con Rand y decirle lo que nunca pudo decirle antes.

"Escúchame," dijo Vanessa. "Todos tenemos un destino. Las personas que amamos, los lugares a los que vamos, las cosas que hacemos en la vida. Mi destino me llevó a ti, Rand. Para encontrarte y ayudarte. Perdimos a nuestras familias pero nos encontramos. No tengo miedo de morir. Quiero decir que me alegra dar la vida por ti. Ahora estarás solo, pero encontraras una nueva familia. No tengas miedo. Encontraras a personas que te amaran y te querrán. Ese es tu destino, Rand. ¿no es una pensamiento agradable?"

Deseaba decirle algo apropiado, pero Rand solo podía balbucear, "¡Eso, creo!"

Con las fuerzas que le quedaban, Vanessa desengancho la cadena de su collar. Puso el pendiente en la mano de Rand y cerró su mano sobre la de él.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó Rand.

"Algo para recordarme," dijo Vanessa. "Recuerda que siempre te amare."

Vanessa acercó la cabeza de Rand hacia la suya, y le dio un suave beso en la frente, y permanecieron juntos mucho tiempo en la oscuridad.

. . .

* * *

. . .

Agosto de 2050.

"Murió en mis brazos esa noche en el río," dijo Rand a su hechizada hija. "La enterré al pie de in árbol cercano y tallé su nombre en el tronco."

"¿Y entonces que pasó?"

"Bien," dijo Rand rascándose la cabeza. "Después de eso estuve solo unos años y tuve bastantes aventuras. Y entonces encontré a tu madre y caí a sus pies."

"¿Podemos visitar a Vanessa algún día?" preguntó Maria, bostezando. El sueño al fin la había alcanzado.

"Claro," dijo Rand. "No esta lejos de aquí. Iremos mañana."

María sonrió.

"Gracias, papá."

Rand besó a María en la frente.

"Buenas noches, corazón," dijo él.

Sosteniendo el colgante en su mano, Rand dejó la habitación de su hija, y Rook estaba parada en la puerta.

"Así que caíste a mis pies, ¿cómo es eso?" preguntó Rook con una sonrisa irónica.

"Je, je. Si querías oír mi historia, Rook, solo debiste haber entrado y decirme, en lugar de esconderte aquí afuera. ¿Te da vergüenza decir que te gustan mis historias?"

"Disculpa, no quise estar espiando," dijo Rook.

"Dije que tuve muchas aventuras asombrosas, ¿no?" dijo Rand. "No todas te involucran a ti, sabes."

Rook golpeó juguetonamente a su marido en el brazo.

"Te golpearía si no te amara tanto," dijo Rook con dulzura, tendiendo su mano. "¿Puedo verlo?"

Rand le entregó el colgante a Rook.

"Me voy a la cama," dijo Rand.

"Te alcanzo," contestó Rook, besando a Rand en los labios.

Rook se quedó sola a la mesa del comedor y abriendo el pendiente holográfico. La imagen de Vanessa, Kim y Sammie apareció ante sus ojos, tan vivida como el día en que fue tomada la fotografía. Los ojos de Rook fueron atraídos por la joven de cabello castaño y anteojos.

"Solo espero," dijo Rook dirigiéndose a la imagen holográfica de Vanessa, "vivir mi vida con tu misma fuerza y valor. No te conocí, pero siento como si te conociera. Gracias Vanessa. Gracias por cuidar de Rand."

Luego de decir estas palabras, Rook miró la imagen un largo rato. Las mujeres a sus ojos parecían tan vivas. Vistas y sonidos de un día lejano inundaron sus sentidos. Si Rook cerraba los ojos, podía retroceder a otros tiempos, cuando los humanos luchaban contra gigantes, cuando el Terrible Trío estaba junto, disfrutando una amistad destinada a vivir para siempre.

. . .

* * *

. . .

_FIN..._

. . .

* * *

. . .

**Nota del Traductor**: Bien, este es el capitulo final de esta historia. Me aprecio una historia muy emotiva y que espero les guste. Quería comentarles que mientras hacia al traducción de esta ultima parte estaba viendo el capítulo 17 de _Senjou no Valkyria_ donde muere de una forma muy parecida unos de los personajes que me había encantado, y ahora esta historia la voy a tener asociada con eso.

Por ultimo, la historia le pertenece a **Reese1** (id: 140601) quien amablemente me permitió traducirla a nuestro querido idioma. Pueden conseguir la versión original publicada en julio-agosto de 2002, en **fanfiction . net /s/853559/1/Vanessas_Story**.

. . .

* * *

. . .


End file.
